


Surprise anniversary

by swordsandpen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (yes im writing fluff sometimes), F/M, Fluff, Jaime trying to make grand gestures for Brienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordsandpen/pseuds/swordsandpen
Summary: Jaime plans something big for Brienne and his fourth anniversary of knowing each other, but runs into some unexpected problems on the evening the surprise is supposed to happen.





	Surprise anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for JBO 10,000 posts celebration challenge. My prompt was "we've been waiting two hours"(86). I had fun writing for a challenge for the first time. Hope you like it!

Brienne looks at her watch for what must have been the 10,000 time in the last hours. She groans and rests her eyes on the man sitting right beside her, exasperated. "Jaime, we've been waiting two hours. What is going on here?"

Jaime doesn't answer her immediately, too busy doing something on his cellphone. She couldn't figure out what exactly since he was being careful hiding the screen from her, and it was starting to annoy her like hell as was this whole situation.

First, for the last week, her boyfriend kept avoiding her. He ignored her texts or wrote her back cryptic and short answers, sometimes hours after she'd sent them. Yes, Jaime Lannister, the man that couldn't shut up in person and sometimes writes her entire novels as texts was doing the exact opposite, all of a sudden, it seemed. Then, he had shown up at her door this evening with flowers in his hand and a nervous but bright smile on his face. Without answering her multiple questions, he had invited her to follow him. Where? He didn't say and, even now, two hours later, it was still quite the mystery.

They were sitting in his car in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by darkness. The rain was hitting the window, leaving multiple wet trails and making it almost impossible for them to see properly outside. In one word, it was quite the mess.

Jaime groans in frustration and almost throws his cellphone against the wheel. "Gods, why does this thing doesn't even do what's it's meant to do when I need it to be done!"

Brienne rolls her eyes. "Are you going to stop being so cryptic and tell me what is wrong or do I need to start speaking in charades to make you understand?"

"I don't know, I think It would be much more entertaining if you start miming your question instead," Jaime answers, accompanying his words with a dramatic sigh.

"Jaime, you are not being funny right now." Brienne passes a hand through her short blond hair, definitely annoyed by her boyfriend now.

Jaime rests his eyes on hers, and his face softens. "I'm really messing this up, isn't it?" he asks. It sounds like a theoretical question, so Brienne doesn't waste time answering. Silence falls on them. He looks absently through the windshield, staring into the rainy and dark landscape without seeing it. Brienne waits but never takes her eyes off him. They both know she's the most patient one between them. "I had this whole evening planned out for our fourth anniversary of knowing each other. We were supposed to go to that romantic spot in the middle of nature and eat here, you know? Somewhere a bit further from the city but not too much, but I suppose we reached the "too much" area here, at the end. Then, I invited our closest friends and family - not too many of them, I promise because you hate it when there are too many people in one place - to a small party. It was supposed to be the perfect evening, all for you, Brienne. But then, this stupid GPS app refuses to work properly so we got lost, and we both lost the cellphone's network so we can't call anyone for help. Tyrion is going to hate me because he spent the entire week keeping me away from my cellphone so I wouldn't end up accidentally telling you about this secret party since you know I can't lie to you-"

"Oh, Jaime - "

"But now we are both stuck in a car lost in the middle of nowhere without phones during the evening of our anniversary -" he continues.

"Jaime-", she calls again, but this time she reaches for his hand to draw his attention and she takes it in hers. He finally stops talking and he starts really looking at her. "I don't mind. You didn't have to give yourself so much trouble for planning all of this," Brienne continues, her voice sweet, calming.

"No. That's not true. I had to because you deserve someone doing this for you, you deserve what's best and I want to be the one to give it all to you," Jaime says softly. He lets the sound of her voice quiet him as efficiently as the waves of the ocean from his childhood at Casterly Rock. She has this effect on him because she is a quiet strength that could soften hurricanes.

"You're already the one to give it all to me, Jaime. It's just - For tonight, for now, I don't need more than us spending the evening together at home and watching a movie. I'm sure Tyrion will forgive us for doing just that."

He squeezes her hand but doesn't let her go. "I could agree with that. If I can choose the movie, the kind of snack and if I can have that comfortable spot on the couch where I can let my feet up."

"Now you're being greedy. Wasn't I supposed to be the one celebrated tonight?"

"In my original plan, yes, but you suggested another deal so we'll need to negotiate that one."

"Do I need to remind you-you chose the movie last time as well? It was horrible."

"Maybe your tastes in movies are horrible, Wench."

"Please. I'm not the one that chooses bad horror movies with a plot that doesn't make any sense just to annoy me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Horror movies can be quite entertaining. I like them."

Brienne snorts and pulls her hand back. She immediately misses the warmth of his palm on hers. "Do I need to push you off the car and take the wheel if I want us to get home before tomorrow?"

"Alright, alright. No need to get so mean, Wench." Jaime put his hand on the wheel again. He turns the key back, and the car rumbles under them. The rain had calmed down a bit, but it was still not easy to see what was going on outside. Jaime squints to see through the wet windshield and drives the car back on the road to home. Well, he hopes so, because otherwise they might get lost again and he's uncertain of Brienne's capacity to stand him for hours still while being stuck in a car after what happened tonight.


End file.
